Changes to an application or an application environment may result in degradation of application performance. For example, when developers change application code, those changes may accidentally introduce defects into the application. To help identify these defects, the application may be tested for regressions. If the regression testing identifies that the change resulted in an application defect that was not present in an earlier version of the application, that defect may be considered to be a regression.